harry potter & the immortal elaments
by hushaby
Summary: harry is back for his 5th year, after a very horrific summer. new powers & old lives make themselves known when hogwarts play host to four other wizarding schools. not to mention a shock reverlation for harry. WARNING slash male on male VAMPIRE: HPOC HPGW dis continued sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Harry potter_

_& the immortal elements_

Harry potter, has not had a calm life the complete opposite in fact, over flowing with pain, sorrow, danger, rage & lose most of which incidentally happened when he was back at no 4 privet drive. The last of Harrys blood line the dursleys hated Harry; they beat & belittled him when ever he was there. But no matter how strong harry was he never fought back he didn't know why. This summer was no exception if anything it was worse.

Harry had been back at the dursleys for three days & thing were just going to hell. Just before Harry returned, the dursleys had received a letter from Harry's headmaster albus Dumbledore asking his uncle to go to Hogwarts to meet him. Naturally Harry got a beating for the sheer nerve of the man to write to them, the first night back. But now his uncle was even madder oh so mad.

Harry's mood tonight was exceedingly dark which was happening with increasing frequency, so he had stayed in his room all day. Until his uncle bellowed for him to come down, harry begrudgingly made his way down the stairs & into the sitting room were he met his uncles fist head on, harry reeled back & would have fallen if his uncle hadn't grabbed the front of his jumper. Landing another solid blow to Harrys stomach Vernon felt magic flow all around him but didn't stop hitting harry, but something was different tonight Vernon could feel it. Dismissing it he started to kick harry who by now had slid to the floor. When it happened.

Harry grabbed his uncle's foot & looked up at him, his eyes bleeding to red as he spoke in a voice that was more like a snarl.

"NO MORE" he growled pushing his uncle back & getting to his feet.

"You he growled have punished me for you pitiful life for to long you muggles are all the same well you won't hurt any one any more".

Sometime during his speach harry vaguely herd the door bursting open but his anger was too far gone.

"You will never hurt me again" harry snarled levitating.

His eyes bled form red to white as a magical wide picked up lifting the blood that had pooled under harry when he was on the floor turning the now cyclone of wind red & splattering everything, in an instant harry was engulfed in white flames.

The ministry wizards who had come when they detected the terrifying amount of magic stood in the door way in horrified silence as the flames engulfing harry turned from white to red & slammed into Harry's uncle, in one monumental wash of screaming, movement & the smell of burnt flesh the flames disappeared & harry hit the floor.

The ministry wizards split some going to Vernon some going to harry.

"Dead" said one of the wizards by Harry's uncle "what about young mister potter"?

"He's almost dead said a young wizard by harry, I don't hold out much hope as far as I can tell" he said holding his wand over harry

"He has bleeding in the brain, 4 broken ribs, a broken leg, a collapsed lung, ruptured pelvis & god knows what else".

Blood stain hurricane that's what the ministry wizards called it when Dumbledore questioned them, now he was sitting at Harry's bed side saying his goodbyes to a boy who essentially had been his son. He put his head in his hands & started to sob he hadn't even told the Weasly's yet that harry was going to die his injuries were just to server, the medi witch had said that there was a 1 chance he would wake up but a 99 certainty that he wouldn't for two weeks Dumbledore had hoped to god that harry really was as remarkable as he thought the boy was & that harry would wake up but now it was going on 3 weeks since he killed his uncle & there was no change. In one week Hogwarts would reopen & the student would be back but he couldn't imagine Hogwarts with out harry. Suddenly Dumbledore felt some one touch his head he looked up into eyes that were as green as grass.

"Harry" he breathed as he scooped the boy up into his arms & cried harder.

Harry felt like hell when he woke up he looked around & realized he was in st mungles the last thing he remembered was going down stairs & walking into his uncles fist the rest was a blur, hearing a sob he turned his head to see Dumbledore crying by his side not wanting the old man to cry he put his hand on Dumbledore head, who then grabbed harry & hugged the air out of him.

"Why are you crying"? He asked the old man, the only response he got was the old man hugging him tighter. Finally Dumbledore released harry.

"I didn't think you were going to wake up" he said to the boy "it's been so long they said that you wouldn't, but I hoped look at you your speaking moving your ok".

Harry smiled at the old man "did something happen" he asked "why am I in hospital". Harry thought about it for a moment & the memory of what happened came flooding back, harry hung his head.

"He broke me didn't he" harry said quietly "I really hurt him".

"Yes harry you did hurt him you killed him" said Dumbledore.

Harry looked up, "I've held on for so long he said since I was seven he has beaten me & all this time I hung on I didn't raise a finger to him but my mood last night was dark very dark probably my darkest yet. I tried professor I tried so hard but last night it wasn't me I mean it was but it wasn't I didn't have any control over my actions I felt my body knew it to be mine but I didn't have any control, I snapped my power snapped it's no excuse I know & I know I'll be in deep shit for this but you have to know I'm sorry professor I really didn't want to hurt him"

"Oh harry" said the old man "I know you didn't your not that sort of person & no you're not in trouble the ministry wizards got there just in time to see everything they said it was like a different person they do not hold you responsible for anything that happened that night".

Will you I mean will you let me go home to the burrows, if they don't mind taking me that is. We'll talk about that later harry for now I think there is some thing we need to talk about let me call every one first & then when they get here we'll talk I think every one need to hear this. With that Dumbledore left the ward to contact the others as soon as the door shut harry heard a shriek come from the other side & a medi witch came running in & stopped when she saw harry looking at her.

By the time Dumbledore re-entered the room Harrys mood had gone from sad & regretful to absolutely lethal the medi witch was poking pulling & just being completely unprofessional about harry being awake.

"Get her off of me" he said calmly,

As the old man smiled at him moving quickly Dumbledore came up behind the witch

"I think you can stop examining him now" he said to her.

"But, but, but he shouldn't be alive" she said

"Oh shouted harry I'm so sorry for breathing next time I'll just roll over & die let's see how you defeat the dark lord then.

"I'm sorry she said looking like she was about to cry "it's just your injuries were so bad no one should have survived & that you've woken up after 3 weeks.

"Listen lady" said harry very calmly "I'm sorry if it took me so long to get back but I was having a rather nice time with my parents so pardon me if I didn't wake up straight away & another thing wait 3 weeks I've been out for 3 weeks"

Dumbledore nodded sombrely harry sat on the bed defeated. Just then the door burst open & a wave of red hair filled the ward it look like every weasly was in attendance, followed closely by lupin, Sirius, Snape, moody, & three men harry had never meet.

"Well, well, well" Snape drawled slowly "what have you done now Mr Potter"?

"Killed my uncle" he replied flatly every one stopped "did you not tell them" harry asked the headmaster.

Dumbledore shook his head "they all knew you were here harry, in fact the Weasly's have not left your side but they did not know the events leading to your arrival here".

"What" said Ron

"I" said harry very slowly "killed my uncle".

"No" said Ron "you wouldn't I mean it's you isn't it".

"Well" said harry "apparently I would Ron because I did".

"Now harry I have told you it wasn't you it was magic" scolded Dumbledore.

"Yeah" said harry "my magic"

"Be that as it may" insisted Dumbledore it wasn't you personally. "Now back to the reason why I have called you all here",

No shouted Mrs Weasly first you, albus Dumbledore will answer some questions like why weren't we informed & why did harry kill his uncle. The old man sighed, "I didn't want to upset you all by telling you, I admit it was very foolish of me not to tell you & I should have done for that I sincerely apologise, now as for why harry killed his uncle it would appear that those people harrys family"…

"Blood line" harry interrupted "they are not my family just my blood line".

"very well" said Dumbledore "harrys blood line has been beating harry for a while I am guessing which is something I will be speaking to him about any way his power had obviously had enough because it kill Vernon Dursley a blood stain hurricane is what the ministry wizards who witness it said I have the memory of that night from one of them.

Every one looked at harry who by now had his head in his hands

"So what you're saying" harry finally whispered "is that I killed him in a very bloody way",

"Oh no" said Dumbledore "all the blood was yours no you burnt your uncle"

"Right" said harry "well that makes me feel so much better".

"Look" said Dumbledore "why don't you all finds chairs & sit down there are things we need to discuss". Once every one was seated it was Fred who broke the silence.

"Oh by the way harry I like your hair it suits you"

"What" harry said "my hair I haven't done anything to my hair"

"Ahh well now" said Dumbledore "that is one of the thing we needed to talk about it would seem harry that you hair has turned white, I think it might be because of the shock you body has had,

Harry summoned a mirror with his hand & looked into it "OH FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW" harry shouted "my hair look at it what am I supposed to do with this" he asked I mean god.

"Come now harry such language" Dumbledore chuckled

Harry sat there fuming as Dumbledore started to talk,

"Harry although this isn't your fault you have to realize the seriousness of the situation".

"Well" said harry "I didn't think it was a joke",

Dumbledore frowned "when did you become so out spoken harry" he said

"Sorry" harry replied "but I'm not in the mood to be meek right now".

"Harry the amount of power you displayed that night is more power than the wizarding world has seen in over 300 years",

"Oops" was all harry could think of to say,

"Wait" said lupin "oops did you know you had this much power harry"?

"well no" he said "I mean I knew I had a bit of power like every wizard, no the reason I said oops was because when this so called power decided to show it's face it killed some one, look what my magic has done to me I don't think I want it if it's going to kill people".

"Harry let me ask you something" said Sirius "how long as that fat fuck been beating you"?

harry laughed "ha how long have been living with them" he shook his head "oh I don't know since I was about 7 I guess no that right I remember, Dudley ate my dinner & I made his chair disappear.

"Why didn't you tell us" asked Ron

"ha yeah & what was I going to say" harry laughed "listen guys I know I can face down one of the darkest wizards in the world but could you protect me form my mean uncle please I can't seem to do it myself, I'm strong I shouldn't have let him do it but I just could seem to do anything to stop it".

George got up & moved over onto the bed & put his arm around harry.

"To continue" Dumbledore started "harry when you come back to Hogwarts & yes before you say it you will be coming back to school I think it might be prudent for you to have your own living quartered".

"Oh nice" snap spat "potter kills his uncle & get his own room for it, were he & his little friends can plot to make more trouble & then there the fact that he can bring any little girlfriends back & brake more rules"

"Boyfriend" harry interrupted "I'm gay so it would be boyfriends" every one looked at harry

"When did you figure that out" Ron asked.

"When I finally realized that it wasn't Cho I fancied it was Cedric".

"Are you ok with that" asked lupin,

"I am now but I wasn't at first you know but I talked it over with my parents & they said they loved me no matter what, that it didn't matter to either of them".

All of the assembled people with the exception of Dumbledore & harry looked at each other & then at harry

"Oh dear" said Mrs Weasly "harry dear your parents are dead".

"I know" frowned harry "but what do you think I've been doing for the last three weeks dreaming of lullaby's & candy clouds",

"maybe I can help" interjected Dumbledore "you see when some one had been so close to death has harry was it can sometimes result in the ability if only for a short time to interact & commune with the limboed souls that have stayed behind due to unfinished business",

"Exactly" said harry "& now I just have one question & a massage, right question first Sirius did you really eat a cat"? Sirius laughed well it was more like a bark "I can't believe he told you that but no.1 yes I did no.2 I was in dog form at the time",

"What's the massage harry" ask lupin looking at Sirius in a very loving & altogether obvious way

"Arr" said harry "so that explains it"

Lupin looked sharply at harry & shifted nervously, but all harry did was hold up his hand said quill & parchment & then wrote the massage on it when it appeared.

"It's for both of you" he said smiling.

"Any way" said Dumbledore looking a little peeved "back to the topic what do you think about having your own living quarters"?

"well" said harry "it might be a good idea I mean I have a feeling that my magic is going to be really temperamental over the next few months & I wouldn't want to burn any one again next time I spontaneously combust"

"Ah yes about that" said Dumbledore "do you have any idea how you did that"?

Harry shook his head "not a clue". Professor it that all only I don't like hospitals & really want to go home if the Weasly's will have me that is.

"Oh harry don't be silly of course your coming home with us".

"yes" said Dumbledore I think being around people who love you right now might be a good idea you go home & take it easy for the rest of the summer & I'll see you at school" he said as he got up & walked out of the door. Snape, moody & the three men harry still didn't know right behind him,

"Ok professor & bye then oh beloved poisons master of ours & to you guys who I don't know & you moody. Laughing harry got up out of bed & started to get ready to go until the medi witch came scurrying over.

"oh no you don't mister potter your not going any were you get back in that bed & go to sleep this instant". Harry just raised his eye brow & continued to dress.

No, no, no, mister potter I insist you get back into bed now the medi witch screeched placing a hand on harry, who subsequently grabbed it & spun her unit she was on her knees.

I would not advise you to touch me lady not I'm walking out of this place right now either with your blessing or I'll just go through you now which is it going to be. Naturally harry won, he was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok guys you know the drill i don't own the hp people BUT i do own the rest **_

__

_**Home is the sweetest**_

Harry came out of the fire at the other end straight into the arms of George.

"Alright harry, I've got ya lets go over to the sofa yeah" George said steering harry through the living room.

Just as they sat down the fire flared & the rest of the Weasly's plus Sirius & lupin came out of the fire one after another.

Harry felt like finally he could relax he just wished his body would obey his head. All of his muscles just felt painful & tight, over all he felt tired tense dirty & all together strange.

"Um Mrs Weasly" harry finally said "do you think I could go have a shower please only I haven't washed in 3 weeks & I'm starting to hum a little.

As they all stared at him in total confusion it was bill that broke the silence "I don't hear any thing" he said tilting his head to the right.

Harry had to laugh "no" he said still chuckling "it's a muggle term it means smell"

"Oh right" Mrs Weasly smiled "of course you can harry but I want someone to go with you just in case"

Harry nodded feeling slightly weird about some one from his family watching him having a shower.

I'll go mum George said standing up & offering his hand to harry.

As they started up the stairs, harry noticed Mr Weasly give George a slight nod who in turn nodded right back. Harry sighed oh well I guess I won't be getting a nice peaceful relaxing shower after all he thought to himself.

Once inside the bathroom George started the shower then sat on the toilet seat & started to take off his shoes, as harry started to take off his shoes there was a knock on the door.

"Harry dear" came Mrs Weasly's voice "there was a package for you it came while you were indisposed Dumbledore gave it to me"

Harry opened the door "thanks mum" he said as he closed the door, & then stood there in total shock as what he had just said sunk in.

Molly weasly came down the stairs with tears in her eyes

"Oh what's the matter molly" asked her husband

"Yeah mum you ok what's up" asked Charlie

She looked at him for a long moment then said "he called me mum"

"Of course I did" Charlie said indignantly "I always do"

"No" said Mrs Weasly pointing at the ceiling "he called me mum"

Harry called you mum Mr Weasly said beaming

Yeah she replied he didn't even think about it he took the package said thanks mum & closed the door.

Mean while upstairs one harry potter stood in the of the bathroom total state of shock have just called Mrs Weasly mum.

"You do know" said George grabbing Harry's attention "that you just made mums year she has always hoped that one day you would love her enough to call her that"

That startled harry "George it's not about me not loving your mum or any of you for that matter because I do I would die for you but"….

"Harry" George interrupted "you would die for any one"

Harry huffed "fine I would kill for any of you, no it's never been about that I just well I thought she'd be made at me if I ever called her that so I haven't".

"Well" said George "now you know different don't you"

Harry smiled & finished getting undressed; he stepped into the shower, the hot water instantly warming him from a cold he didn't realize he was feeling he sighed deeply. When suddenly he felt his knees buckle & the next thing he know he was on the floor. All the events of the day caving in on him as the first tear fell.

George quickly undressed & got in the shower kneeling behind harry he started to massage his shoulders. He had known harry for going on 4 years now & this was the first time he had ever seen harry cry, it made George realize that harry was human, no he knew harry was human but he had always seen harry as just a tiny bit cold hearted.

After a while harry stopped crying & sighed mmm that feel's good he whispered leaning a little bit more into George's ministrations. It did feel good very good & harry found himself making noises that were not of someone who was being comforted any more. He felt lips brush against his skin & instinctively bent his head forward giving better access. George's lips trailed along Harry's jaw line as he pulled harry tighter against him so as to reach his lips. They kissed deeply getting lost in their passion, until George suddenly pushed harry against the wall of the shower. Grabbing the shower gel he started to soap harry up, making sure to have a large amount of soap on his fingers George with out warning intruded it upon harry. Who moaned low in his throat & pushed back, the sensation of being breached in that particular area feeling some how familiar to harry. Soon George used two fingers then three then with Harry's insistent pleading pushed himself to the hilt into harry gasping at how good it felt.

Mmm George thought to himself as he started in on a slow satisfying rhythm, I guess this answers my question I am gay.

Because they were in no hurry they kept up the slow pace for a good ten minutes before they felt their climaxes coming, at which time harry with amazing speed some how managed to turn so he was facing George with him still deep inside harry they kissed again until they were hovering over that golden edge at which time they broke the kiss & picked up the pace. As their orgasms started harry bent to George's neck & sank his teeth in drawing blood & licking at it greedily. Not knowing that by doing this Georges orgasm tripled in intensity causing George to almost faint. Moments later they both lay on the floor exhausted & sated. Harry was more relaxed now than he could ever remember being, but he felt tense as to what George would say. He didn't have to wait long however.

"Harry" George said quietly a question in his voice "you bit me"

"I know George I'm sorry I didn't intend to do it, I don't really know why I did it but it worries me because I enjoyed the taste & feel of your blood" harry replied feeling now more then ever like a freak.

"Wow this really bother you doesn't it" he asked

"No" harry said shrugging, "THAT is what bothers me it felt natural to me is that really weird"?

"No harry if you really want to know the truth" at this a very red blush crept along Georges face "it was amazing I almost blacked out when that orgasm it me & it gave me a little insight into well you"

"How so" harry said feeling once again relaxed & ready to face the people down stairs. as he got up & started to dry himself off thinking that maybe he should feel a little weird about just having sex with some one he essentially called his brother.

"Well" George said also getting up & starting to dry himself off "for one thing your hiding your magic well no I'm lying your not aware of all of your magic I should say I mean you powerful now but god help us when your other magic surfaces, plus your mind it's wow it's so dark harry so very dark"

Harry sighed I wish you hadn't of seen that George he said it's not dark intention or any thing it's more like a mood, it's just all I have been through all the emotions & feelings right now I can't really let them out you see so they go there. Usually I can lock that part of my mind off from my normal day to day head space but lately that's all my mood as been dark, but George promise me you won't worry ok it's not harming me right now I just have to strengthen my shields that's all.

Slowly George nodded "ok harry but I want you to promise me that if you need to talk or anything you'll come to me"

"I promise George" harry said smiling as he turned & conjured a tooth brush out of thin air, turning to the mirror he stopped shaking his head he whispered to himself. My hair my lovely hair look at you don't worry daddy'll make you raven again even if it kills him.

It wasn't long before both boy's were dressed & down stairs sitting at the infamous weasly kitchen table. They were just chatting absently when Fawkes came swooping through the open window. Landing on Harrys shoulder he shrilled softy at him while rubbing his head against Harrys.

"Hello Fawkes" harry said rubbing the bird's head back, then untying the letter Fawkes had on his leg, harry was to busy with Fawkes to see that every one around the kitchen table was looking at him with a look of total shock on their faces.

Once the letter was off of the birds leg he gave harry head one last rub before swooping out of the window again. Once the bird was gone harry looked up

"What?" harry said in confusion as he saw every one's faces "what did I do?"

"Harry" spoke up lupin "did you know that phoenixes never allow any one but their chosen owner to come to let alone pet them how long as Fawkes allowed you to pet him?"

Harry thought about it for a moment ever since he healed that basilisk bit for me in second year. He said

Well that was it every one in the kitchen went ape shit. Lupin started to pace Charlie ran to the toilet, Ginny started to sob Mrs weasly started fussing over harry Ron looked rather pale, Sirius, bill & Mr weasly were talking really fast, Hermione had her head in a book & Fred & George just looked upset.

Harry tried in vain to get everybody's attention, after five minutes of trying he gave up & headed out into the garden with the letter Dumbledore obviously sent him. Sitting on the grass under one of the many tall oaks he unfolded the letter, & his cigarettes (which he begged bill to get for him as they made their way to the leaky cauldron) lighting one he started to read it.

_My dear harry _

_I am afraid after leaving you at the hospital some rather grave news reached me. I do not know why I did not hear about this sooner as it happened over a week & a half ago, but as soon as this came to me I wrote to you._

_I am so sorry to say harry that news of what happened to you over the summer got leaked to the daily prophet, I am afraid that any one who reads this will know exactly what happened & that you killed your uncle harry I am so very sorry. But alas this is not all of the bad news. The people of the wizarding world far from condemning you & harry I am not sure how you will take this next part but far from condemning you they blamed your family. They took it so badly that your supposed family would do this to you they went to no 4 & well harry it pains me to have to tell you this but as of the 23rd of august you are now the only living potter harry I'm sorry they killed your aunt & cousin._

_The ministry have the people incarcerated at the ministry but seem inclined to instead of sending them to Azkaban giving them a commendation instead, but they are waiting for word from you as to what to do with them it would seem harry that although I knew the wizarding world see's you as it's saviour they really rather like you & seem to want to protect you. Send me your answer as soon as possible. Again harry I am so very sorry._

_Yours _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft & wizardry _

Harry re read the letter several times before he picked up the daily prophet Dumbledore had sent with the letter. There on the front page was a picture harry could only describe as horrific, if he didn't already know it was him he wouldn't have recognized himself.

He was half way through reading the article when lupin sat down beside him.

"So harry" he said in a would be calm voice "what did the headmaster want?"

Harry put down the paper & lit another cigarette, sitting in silence for a long time before he spoke. "oh well you know he just wanted to tell me that the daily prophet got wind of my bloody rampage & that some of the wizarding world's occupants decided to go finish the job". Harry shook his head "I didn't realize I was so popular he said before bursting out laughing "fuck" standing he stared to pace "I must be the only kid in the whole of history to get beat by his uncle, then have an entire community of around what lets say a 1000 people take it so personally, & I'm not including other countries or creatures in that" he slumped back down to the floor "& what in the hell was all that back in there the kitchen just exploded"

Lupin sighed "let go back in & we'll talk ok".

Harry nodded as they got up & made their way back inside. Upon entering the kitchen every one shushed

"Harry" Charlie shouted smiling "how are you good I hope"

Harry raised his eyebrow, no not really, finished throwing up have we that'll teach you eat slower"

At this he laughed nervously yeah he said I always do eat a bit fast don't I Charlie edged around the table & sat down. Harry took his place at the table & looked around at the people staring at him.

"so are any of you going to tell me why you all decided to fly off the handle earlier or are you just going to spend the rest of the summer pussyfooting around me?" harry said smiling a very unhappy smile.

"Well" started lupin "you see harry the venom of a basilisk is very um well potent it will kill you in just under 2 minutes, by all rights & accounts you should be dead". He smiled apologetically

"I'm well aware of that" harry said "but thankfully just as I was about to kill over Fawkes healed me, & no that is not the reason I can speak snake I have been able to do that since way before Hogwarts, no Dumbledore doesn't know & no it hasn't had any adverse affects on me, any questions?"

"Yeah" said George "I. why didn't you tell us 2. what did it feel like?"

Harry laughed "I didn't see it as a big deal faked healed me I lived Ginny lived end of & how did it feel ha I don't recommend it"

"Now is that it is that what all the fuss was about?"

"No" said bill "even if Fawkes did heal you harry you still shouldn't be alive I know those bird have healing power but you still should be dead"

"Well bill you know me" harry said smiling "I never die when I supposed to, now can we please drop this line of conversation please I don't really like remembering it, it made me feel sick & it hurt like a son of a bitch it's just a another little episode in my oh so adventurous life that I wish had never happened & just want to forget ok"

"I really don't want to drop this harry but I will for now" Mr Weasly said soberly "Now tell us want did Dumbledore want" he said his face a bit brighter

"Well" harry said "it would seem that I am liked a bit more than I knew in the wizarding world because upon finding out about my oh so quiet summer the people of the wizarding world or should a say a select few went & had a visit with my aunt & cousin, & now it's safe to say I am the last remaining potter that & there is a bloody awful photo of me in the daily prophet I mean really I don't take good photos to begin with but this takes the cake" he said throwing the paper on to the table.

"Oh harry" sniffed Hermione "how did they find out about this"

Harry shook his head "herm I think it's safe to say but the detail they have about that night it was one of the ministry wizards, so now every one know about my devastation & by that picture my white hair. We are really going to have to try & dye this man I mean I can't walk around with white hair; my eyes really don't pop as much unless they have a dark back drop.

At this every one laughed, after a while thing went back to a calm relaxed atmosphere the chatter went on to more pleasant thing, like every one going to diagonally the next day to which harry said a very absolute no that every one else could go but he really wasn't ready to face the world just yet. So Mrs Weasly agreed to leave him home & get his school stuff for him along with a list of things harry wanted, as he handed over his key he announced that he was tired & heading up to bed.

After many good nights & hugs he was finally sitting on his bed in his & Ron room with a piece of parchment & his quill thinking about the letter he needed to write to Dumbledore. After a while of thinking he finally started to write.

My oh so dear head master

First I must say a belated thank you for staying with me in the hospital, my state upset you I know & I'm sorry for making you cry which to me is one mean fete, I'm proud of it but no if you know what I mean I never thought I would make you cry but hay new year new goals right ha not that it was my goal to make you cry. Again I'm sorry I seem to be ramberling a little any way.

Next I want to tell you no I want to command you not to worry about me I'm fine I suppose I should be flattered that so many people in the wizarding world care about my well being even if they don't really know me. I had actually planed to completely erase that particular family form my mind but I guess this way it makes it easier don't get me wrong I will for the rest of my life see blood when ever I look at my hands, you will never be able to talk me out of my guilt professor D. but I will come to terms with my new name I shall put it with the rest it's becoming quite long now I'll write it down the bottom.

Now to the other matter let them go with a slap on the wrist the only people I want going to Azkaban are death eaters especially when it's on my behalf. No they were made at them, people do stupid things when they get made I should know. Besides they did it because the dursleys hurt me you can't lock them, up for that.

So goodnight professor D

Your

Harry j potter

The Dark-lord fighting, snake charming, escaped convict helping, rule braking, bothersome, uncle killing golden boy.

(See I told you it was getting long)

Harry looked at the letter & laughed the head master was really going to get a kick out of this.

"Hed baby feel like a fly" he asked his beloved snowy owl who in turn hooted softly & held out her leg.

The rest of the summer past quickly for harry, who was growing increasingly weirded out by the fact that his body was becoming muscled, his eye growing a darker green, one night bursting into white flames after a very confusing dream about memories about people he didn't ever remember meeting & waking up another morning with a pieced tongue. All in all this summer for harry was turning out to be insane. & to top it all he had been feeling strange ever since he got out of st mungles, although he could figure out how he felt strange just that he did. But soon it was the night before September the 1st & in the morning he would be on his way back at school, which if he was honest with him self at least he was not looking forward to it one little bit.

& don't forget to review pleeeeeeeeeeeease. thanks much


	3. Chapter 3

OK guys this is chapter three, i know i haven't updated for a long time. that's because i didn't think any one was reading. butnow i know you are so please i'm begging you review ok i won't know if this sucks if you don't tell me.

review, review, review, review, review!

Chapter 2 

Home to Hogwarts 

Harry was laying on his bed just staring at the ceiling thinking back over the summer. It had been so strange; he had not spent more than a week in any of the places he had been during the summer well while he was awake any way.

First there was NO 4 he'd not spent even three days there before (the incident) happened, the next time he opened his eyes he was in st mungles having spent three odd weeks lying nearly dead, in which he rushed to leave he had only been awake for maybe an hour when he stated that he wanted to leave, the medi witch really didn't want to let him go but harry had threatened her. Now he was home well one of them any way, the burrows apart from Hogwarts this was the only place he has ever felt at home in, there again he would be leaving tomorrow have spent only one week there. Before he could think any more he was disturbed by Mrs Weasly calling up to him.

"Harry dear dinner's ready are you coming down"

"Be right there" harry shouted as he got up off he bed & walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he shook his head I can't believe that my hair is white now he thought. Harry wouldn't have minded so much if he could dye it but Ron, Hermione (who had showed up when harry first came home) & himself had been trying all week to dye it back but nothing came of it.

Sighing he splashed cold water onto his face & then headed down stairs. Sirius & lupin were still there, it seemed to harry that they lived here now. Everyone was sitting around the table as usual but there were some new faces amongst the one's he knew.

"Harry dear this is Tristan, Francis, & bobby they are staying here tonight" Mrs Weasly said kindly

"Oh right" harry said "but who are they"

"Teachers" said bill "from holly crest schools in Australia, they came over to meet Dumbledore & decided to stay until school started"

Harry nodded "oh right nice to meet you" he said waving a hand at them. Not bothering to think about why they were staying until school started tomorrow. Sitting down harry wondered idly if there was an invisible house in the garden or something because there was no way all the people that were currently staying at the burrows could possibly fit. "I swear sooner or later this house is going to fall down if you keep adding to it" harry said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it" said bill "one really strong gust of wind & boom that's it no more house I really think we should start expanding outwards instead of upwards"

"We tried that" Mr Weasly laughed, "we ran out of room you know your mother likes her garden"

Supper tonight was a very pleasant affair with plenty of laughter & chatter. Fred & George sat most of the night bombarding the teachers from Holly Crest about the different types of snakes out there & which one's venom they thought might work in some of their experiments. Lupin & Sirius drifted off half way through the night heading towards the top of the garden, harry smiled to himself when he spotted them, his parents had told harry in strict confidence that they had always been in love with each other but neither of them had plucked up the courage to make the first move. That's what the massage was STOP FUCKING AROUND & GET ON WITH IT. Harry had to laugh really, maybe he could try a bit of match making back at school. Ginny & Hermione were off giggling in the corner. Bill, Charlie & Mr weasly were having a heated discussion on muggle transport. While he & Ron were playing chess (Ron winning of course). He didn't know were Mrs Weasly had gone.

"So" said Ron grabbing Harry's attention "what do you think it's going to be like at school this year.

"Don't know" replied harry "I've been trying not to think about school to much if you know what I mean"

"H. man it's going to be alright" ron said smiling "you know no one blames you for what happened I mean god look what they did when they found out, they went & finished the job mate really you'll be fine"

For some reason this statement made harry feel a lot better, Ron was right the wizarding world did not react well to the news of harrys summer, they didn't react well at all, if you can call killing his aunt & cousin for standing by & letting his uncle hurt harry reacting badly any way. They didn't know that both his aunt & cousin had also beaten him. But it was all over now well the business with his blood line. He would never have to be any were near that house; he would never again have to live there; never again have to skirt around his cupboard under the stair. But when all said & done he still wasn't all that keen to go back to Hogwarts were he knew he was going to meet worried & sympathetic looks from his fellow house mates & endless taunting from the slytherins, but the teacher were going to be the worst this year what with bill & Charlie also being at Hogwarts he was going to be watched very closely this year. They had secretly told harry Hermione & the other Weasly's a couple of days ago, about them coming to Hogwarts but they refused to say what for.

"Harry mate you keep tuning out on me what's up man" grumbled Ron

"Sorry, sorry my mind it keep drifting it's not something I can help but I'll try Ron ok"

The night past quickly enough, too quickly for harrys taste. But soon they were all in bed, drifting to sleep. Ron in Harry's bed which Ron had taken to doing, ever since the first night, harry had not slept alone in his bed.

Harry woke up around 6:30 in the morning a bit later than usual but he didn't mind so much. He went into the bathroom & started the shower taking off his PJ's he noticed in the mirror that he now had a six pack & the muscles on his arms were quite large, far from being concerned about how he got them harry was extremely please, he had always been slight of build & couldn't lift weights to save his life but now, now he was quite hunky, although it was taking some getting used to having a stud in his tongue. Laughing at himself for thinking the word hunky he got into the shower & started to wash. He wasn't in there long before the door opened & one of the Australian teachers stood there looking shocked.

"Good morning" harry said smiling far too relaxed to be embarrassed, "feel free to come in & wash" he said "I don't mind I'll be out in a minute any way"

"Oh no that's fine" the teacher said now blushing a blush that would rival a Weasly's "I'll just wait outside"

Sighing harry got out of the shower & dried himself off, but soon started to chuckle as he pulled on his clean clothes "the look on that guy's face" harry said laughing it's always good to start the day with a laugh he thought to himself. He opened the door & smiled at the still red faced teacher "the bathrooms all yours" he said as he made his way down the stairs.

To Harry's surprise George was already up dressed & sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Alright George what are you doing up at this time" he said conjuring a cup of coffee with his hand

"Couldn't sleep" he sighed "honestly I'm a bit worried about you, this week you haven't been the same harry you've got more confidence & there's just something else I can't put my finger on it". "Wait a minute have you been working out or something he said getting up "can I feel"

Harry laughed "George we've had sex I really think we're beyond the asking to touch stage" he said as he held out he arm "& to answer your question no I haven't been working out they just appeared not like boom now you don't see them now you do, it's been happening slowly most of the summer I'm guessing but I only noticed a day or two after I came home & I don't know if you've noticed only ron & Hermione have seen it but err".. At this he poked his tongue out at George.

"Nice" replied George "I wish that would happen to me"

"So" said harry "why are you worried about me I'm ok you know I feel a lot better than I have in a long time I don't know I feel free, no more Dursleys no more boring painful summers just peace well from them any way"

"it's not that" George said "it's more like we're going back to school today & well everyone's going to know what happened over the summer will you be able to handle this harry".

"I'll have to George their not going to go away are they I suppose it's sweet in a way that they care so much for me but it's just going to be hard for a little while. I think the hardest thing about going back to school will be the getting there after that I think I'll settle down".

George nodded "ok harry if you think your going to be fine then that's it you'll be fine"

Harry smiled "hay George want to have some fun before the others wake up"

George smiled stood & pull harry into a deep kiss, after a moment harry pulled away breathless "that's not what I meant George" then smiling harry bent & kissed George back "but this is a lot more fun" he whispered into Georges mouth.

"Um sorry to interrupted" came a voice from behind them, they broke apart to see the three teachers from Australia staring at them in total disgust

"What" said harry defensively "you never saw 2 men kissing before"?

"Not two brothers no" said the one that had walked in on harry in the shower

Both George & harry started to double over with laughter just as lupin & Sirius came down the stairs.

"What's so funny" lupin said smiling

Harry wiped his eyes "apparently" harry said still chuckling "George & myself are committing incest".

"But your not brothers" said Sirius in confusion "how can you commit incest if your not even brothers"

"Oh said one of the teachers I'm sorry boys we thought because you were living here young man that you were a weasly I'm so very sorry"

"That's fine" smiled harry "I don't think we've been properly introduced have we I know who you are but you don't know who I am my name is harry, harry James potter".

"Oh dear lord" said the man that had seen harry in the shower. "I've, I've seen harry potter naked".

"I beg your pardon" said one of the other men "Tristan what do you mean you've seen him naked".

"Exactly how many people are you going to sleep with this summer harry" asked George grinning.

"I didn't sleep with him" harry said laughing again "he walked in on me in the shower this morning that's all".

It wasn't long before molly; bill, Charlie, Fred & Arthur were down in the kitchen eating breakfast, Ron; Hermione & Ginny were still fast asleep up stairs.

"So harry dear did you sleep well, you weren't up to early I hope". Came Mrs Weasly's voice from by the stove.

"Actually mum I got up a little over half an hour before you I've been sleeping a lot better of late" harry replied happily. "Which means" continued harry "that last night I slept lets see I went to bed around 11 o'clock & it was 6:30 when I got up so that's 7 ½ hours better than my normal 3 I would say"

The conversation went on like this until around 8:30 by which time all of the houses residents were up dressed & ready to go, which made a change considering usually their rushing around at the last minute.

The trip to London was a quiet one it only seemed to be the twins & Hermione that were truly excited about going back to school, every one else were rather sombre about it. Over all it took from the time they left the house at 9:00 until 10:30 to reach the station, once again they were running late.

"Come on hurry up we're late every year this happens every bloody year" shouted Mrs Weasly "we started out so well today sodding traffic, ok, ok come on through the barrier"

One after the other they went through the barrier until all of them where looking at the Hogwarts express. The platform was packed as usual, but unlike usual It was deadly quiet every one having seen harry come through the barrier.

As one the weasly boys to Harry's surprise including bill & Charlie swarmed around harry to shield him from every one, which just made harry laugh until he spotter Malfoy heading his way. "Well" thought harry "if he thinks I'm going to cower he's mistaken" pushing gently past the weasly boy's he walked to meet Malfoy half way. But when he got up close enough he notice that Malfoy didn't have the hate he usually had in his eyes instead they looked some what nervous.

"Um pott... harry do you think when we are on the train we could have a chat please I need to talk to you?"

Taken back harry didn't answer straight away which seemed to make Malfoy start to fidget. But slowly harry answered. "Um ok Draco" he said slowly "sure I'll see you on the train" with that he walked past Malfoy to find an empty train car.

Finally after a very tearful goodbye, in which every one seemed to cry harry not included, they were on the train pulling out of the station.

Harry sat on the floor of the compartment with his back against the wall legs crossed in front of him. The compartment was full bill & Charlie, Ron Hermione, Ginny, George, Fred lupin Sirius & harry. There wasn't much room to do anything that is of course until the door to the compartment opened & Malfoy poked his head in

"Can I speak to you now harry?"

Harry gave a slight nod & just like that from that small gesture the whole compartment emptied in a matter of seconds. It seemed to harry that now far from being his friends the Weasly's had become his entourage. Still sitting on the floor, harry motioned for Malfoy to sit on one of the benches. He waited patiently for Malfoy to speak.

"Well harry you see" Malfoy started, "let me first say how very sorry I am about what happened to you over the summer, do you think that maybe they were under a cure of some kind you know for them to act like that?"

Harry laughed, "Draco if that was the case then they have been under a cure since I was 7, now I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about my summer or have you? Is that it, you have been asked to get information from me as to what actually happened that night? Well there is no need, the paper was extremely accurate on this I have nothing more to add"

"Oh no it's just oh fuck I've bullzed it up already". Draco sighed & went to leave until he found the door locked from the inside, he turned to face harry "how did the door lock" he said confused.

"I locked it" harry said dismissing it completely forgetting that his wand was in his trunk, "now Draco sit down stop being such a pansy & tell me what on your mind is there any thing wrong"

"Yes" he said, "look harry I have been a complete shit to you & your, for well ever but over the summer my farther tried to get me to join the death eaters I refused & have been living at the leaky cauldron ever since, I was how ever smart enough to completely empty my fathers & mothers & my gringotts account before they managed to disown me. Ha that will teach them to put me on the account. It's not just me either a lot of slytherins want to join the side of light, they elected me to come & talk to you all in all I would say that 50 of us want to join you.

Harry sat in silence for a while thinking until he finally spoke.

"Why the change of hart Draco I mean you've always prided your self on the fact that you're a pure blood?"

"Honestly harry I have never hated you or muggle born wizards, I've just done what my father has always told me", he stopped & shook his head "no" he said "I'm lying"

"Yes I know" harry said absently "the question is Draco, why are you lying try to remember that you're the one who came to me not the other way around. Sighing harry got up look Draco I know why you came to me it's because you know which side will win you didn't before this summer, but after what I did you have finally realized just how powerful I am & you now see that I will win. Harry shook his head I did hope Draco that what you say was true that it was just your father but I know now it's just because of the events over the summer".

"No" said Draco with something in his voice was it desperation?

"Look harry I admit that not all of what I did to you was my father, don't get me wrong a fair bit o it was, but for the most part it was me I was just so jealous of you. From the second you stepped foot in that school you've inspired such loyalty in even me. Don't you see harry before I met you I was my farther ruthless cruel the works, but over the last five years I don't know I have been thinking things doing things that I would never have done if not for you. Did you notice that since last year I stopped calling granger mudblood?"

Harry nodded he had noticed small changes in the boy next to him the mean streak that obviously ran through him had of late dimmed somewhat & he defiantly notice the fact that Draco had stopped calling Hermione mudblood

"Don't get me wrong harry I don't like her but then I don't know her, as for the Weasly's I'm probable even more jealous of them than I am you. Their family it's so close they look out for each other they're kind & smart & funny. & oh so loyal to you they would follow you to the end's of the earth, But they don't follow you blindly they are not awed by the great harry potter.

Harry smiled at this. "your right Draco they aren't awed & that's why I love them so much I would move hell & high water to protect them, I thought that maybe they had turned into my entourage but you just made me realize that their not, they just know me maybe a little better than I know myself.

Draco frowned, "so harry what do you say" he said holding out his hand, "can we try the friendship thing with out me being a complete shit?"

Smiling harry shook Draco's hand. How low key do you want to keep this Draco I mean who can know & who can't.

Now it was Draco's turn to smile "everyone" he said "I don't care who knows, in fact I want the whole castle to know"

"Good" harry said nodding "then I'll make an announcement at the feast to let every body know that from now on you have my protection & trust me Draco if I were anybody I wouldn't test that" at this harry smiled a smile that was full of power.

When he opened the door there stood the Weasly's, as if harry had called them.

Ron sat down & glared at Draco while the others found their seats, harry once again on the floor with his legs crossed. Once every one was seated harry broke the silence.

"Ok guy's here's the deal Draco is on our side it took him a little while so see that but finally he has come to the realization that it is much better to be on the winning side, plus Draco has something to say to all of you don't you Draco, harry said with a wide sly smile on his face.

"Yes um I do thanks harry" Draco said shifting from foot to foot. Ok well let me first & foremost apologize. I have been a complete prick to all of you, I was jealous you see. Your family is so close & loving mine never has been, then you become friends with harry something I couldn't do & yes I know now that it was because I started to rip on you Wea… Ron. I hope that one day you can forgive me I admire your family you're strong.

Draco sighed now he said turning to Hermione I have to apologize to you Gran… Hermione, your so smart & you have always been kind. Your parents from what I saw of them also are nice. Your not a mud… well you know & I would be proud to call you my friend if of course you can find it in your hart to forgive me. Draco smiled a small smile & looked to harry.

"Oh no Draco" harry said grinning "don't say sorry to me again other wise we are going to be here all night. But what you can do is go get me a list of every one who is joining the side of light & a list of all those who wish to be recognized as such & those who don't. will you do that for me Draco?"

"Yes harry" Draco said smiling at him "I'll give it to you at school goodbye for now" he said as he walked out of the compartment.

The compartment was silent no one said a word all harry thought lost in thought about what Draco had said to them, when in actual fact they were all in thought about harry, & they all notices when harry waved his hand over his body & his school clothes appeared. All remembering unlike harry that is wand was in his trunk.

The rest off the ride was pleasant enough, no one commenting on what harry had done earlier. Finally after what seemed like forever the train stopped in hogsmead.


	4. Chapter 4

Having somehow managed to avoid many students as he found & boarded a carriage, it wasn't until now that as harry stepped into the entrance hall that the student finally had a chance at harry.

He was surrounded by students from all houses, being bombarded with questions. Was he ok did he really kill his family, did he get into trouble etc. he tried to answer the questions as best he could but soon felt as if he couldn't breath & that feeling of strange he had had all summer came back with a vengeance. His hart thumping pulse racing, he felt weak & scared but strong & confident all at the same time. He could feel something moving towards him towards the school, something he body recognized something his magic recognized something that made him shake.

Closing his eyes for a second to regain is equilibrium, he found himself on some sort of flying train, seeing the clouds zoom by outside. He looked around & in the middle of the train, he saw no body no outline but eyes. Eyes of such intense electric blue but they were dull lifeless, but as he watched he saw longing, lust, hunger & confusion appear in them. He knew these eyes, they should be glowing he thought to himself they should be bright & shining.

Suddenly Hogwarts came back & the noise along with it. He opened his eyes to find he was staring at the ceiling must have fallen over he mused as he looked around him & saw he had his head in Ron's lap with the twins holding a hand each bill by his feet all with concerned looks on their faces. He was quit content to stay were he was until he realized Ron was talking to him.

"Sorry Ron what was that I wasn't listening" he muttered

"H. mate are you ok?" Ron asked hurriedly

"Oh yeah sorry about that" harry said getting to his feet "must have spaced again didn't mean to scare you I just seem to lose my balance when I'm thinking" dusting himself off he started to walk into the great hall not seeing the look between the brothers.

Ten minutes later found all of the students seated & chatting to each other. But the room went quiet when Dumbledore stood up

"Welcome back my students welcome back I know you are all hungry & tired from the days journey but there are some thing we need to discuss, but first let me hand over to professor McGonagall for the sorting".

"Thank you albus" she said as she strolled out of the great hall to get the new students. After the sorting hats way to long song, the sorting finally began & then finally finished. The students thinking that they were going to get to eat all turned to their plates awaiting the food to arrive which it didn't; instead Dumbledore stood up again & started to speak to a room full of pouting grumbling faces.

"Now that the sorting is complete" he said smiling "I have some very good news", he stopped & frowned. "Actually" he said "I think I will introduce the new teachers before I tell you the news"

He walked down the table to were bill & Charlie were sitting, "this" he said "is bill & Charlie weasly"

"Bill will be teaching charms with professor flitwick" what ever he was about to say next was drowned out by a thunderous round of applause from the students. Smiling he continued.

"Charlie here will be teaching potions with professor Snape" again what ever he was saying was drowned out with more thunderous applause.

He went on to introduce 2 other men before he went back to his seat & stood in front of it.

"Now the reason we have so many new teachers this year is because once again Hogwarts is playing host to no 2 other schools but 4 other school".

Before he could go one to tell every one the names harry stood up.

"Excuse me headmaster I don't mean to interrupt but is there going to be another contest because if there is I'm leaving" he said with a little smile to take the edge off of his words

To every one's surprise Dumbledore laughed "no harry there is no contest although I wouldn't blame you leaving if there was"

" no the reason these schools are coming to Hogwarts is to strengthen the bond of friendship across the pond so to speak, we are on the brink of war & need all the allies we can get, even if we do have the most powerful wizard since Merlin". At this comment he pointedly stared at harry as did every one else causing harry to blush.

Glaring at Dumbledore & grumbling to himself harry just about had a hart attack when the doors to the great all burst open……..

Tbc

Sorry it took so long, this is just a fill in chapter of sorts I wanted to get the vision thing in but I wouldn't have fit in the next chapter.

Which hopefully will be done by tomorrow

Don't forget

Review, review, review


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys as promised well a day late but hay at least I updated any way. I promise no more cliff-hangers. Although to be honest I didn't realize I had left one.

Any way enjoy & review

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Land of confusion**_

As the door burst open the three teachers from the summer came strolling in with a stream of students trailing behind them.

"Ah" announced Dumbledore "students of Hogwarts may I introduce holycrest school of witch craft & wizardry". (Hogwarts students clap their welcome)

"Now" said Dumbledore "as there are four houses here at Hogwarts & there will be four schools I have decided to just put one school to each house".

"So holycrest please make you at home with the slytherins" he announced as the slytherins clapped & cheered & to the rest of the students & most of the teachers surprise so did a fair amount of the Gryffindor.

"Holycrest" continued Dumbledore "is a wizarding school located in Australia &…….

But harry didn't catch the rest of what the headmaster was saying because that thing that harry felt moving towards the school & him had arrive, it was just beyond those two insignificant oak door which were in the process of opening.

There on the other side stood the second school. They walked in & that's when he saw them, walking just behind the teachers. The people harry had been dreaming about all summer the people he somehow had memories about. He just sat there dumbstruck.

Until one of the boy's caught sight of harry & with a shocked look on his face said barely above a whisper one word

"Angel" that one word seemed to echo & bounce off the walls well that was the last thought harry had before he once again passed out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

For what seemed like the thousandths time & in all reality very well could have been harry woke up in the hospital wing.

"Oh for fuck sake" he muttered "just once I would like to go at least a month in this school with out waking up in the sodding hospital wing"

"Charming mister potter although I 100 agree with you" came madam promfrey's voice from across the room.

"What am I in here for now poppy" harry said completely missing the fact he just call the medi witch by here first name. As he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Well harry" said poppy deciding to go along with the first name thing after all the boy was in here almost as much as her & she lived here. Besides he was just so dame mature, that boy she thought to herself as been through so much & then to go through what he went through over the summer she could just kill those people that called themselves Harrys family well if they were still alive that was. She was surprised he hadn't broke yet men four times this boy's age couldn't go through what he had & stayed sane I mean to say she thought I AHHHH.

"I'm sorry poppy I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you It's just you went off into your own little world I did call your name but you didn't hear me so I tried touching your shoulder, I didn't think it would scare you so much I'm sorry" harry said in a rush.

"No harry it's quite all right I was just thinking now what was I saying" she asked

"You were about to tell me what was wrong with me this time, & why I'm here" he said smiling

"Oh yes so I was, well harry you see when you were at the hospital the medi witches there missed one of you broken ribs" she said sighing.

Harry nodded "ok so when can I get out of here actually no how long have I been here first?"

Sighing again she said "you've been here just a few hours we managed to fix your rib, but your going to have to stay here tonight so you can get you blood levels back to normal.

"Well" harry said "that's better than I except, just one night right I can go tomorrow?" with her affirmative nod he got up & started to walk around a little. "What time is it poppy do you think I could get a sandwich & cup of coffee I'm starving".

"Oh yes of course, harry you didn't eat at the feast I'll call down to the kitchen" she said smiling

Harry watched her go & started to pace again, he really hated the hospital wing it made him fidget.

It wasn't long before he heard the door open thinking it was poppy he turned only to find the boy from the great hall standing there.

"Is it alright to come in?" he asked tenderly

Harry nodded & sat on the end of the bed; the boy mirrored him & sat opposite as they fell into silence.

Finally it was harry who broke the silence,

"How do I know you?" he said quietly & calmly "I've seen you I remember you well to some degree, I know you but I don't even know your name. I've drunk with you played cards with you; you've held me as I cried nursed me when I was hurt & yet I don't know you so how?"

The boy sighed "to start with" he said "my name is Dillon"

Harry nodded slowly "yes he said that right I remember bean right? I used to call you dillybean"

The boy Dillon laughed "you were the only person I have ever let call me that" he sighed again " you came to us when you were eight we loved you instantly, even though we were all the same age you seemed to be so much older, we were all mature well the directors were…." Dillon shook his head "maybe I should start from the beginning" he said "I'll have to skate over one or two things other wise he'd kill me hell he'll kill me any way but you have to know".

Harry shook his head " no, thank you for wanting to help but I think I have to remember on my own, I know I asked you how but now I think I should do it on my own. I'm not insane that's what's been worrying me now I know I'm not that's fine. But there is just one thing how did I lose my memory?"

Dillon took a deep breath we or should I say tris did it, from the time we all met to the time we made the hardest choice (if you could call it that) to erase you memory. But angel what get me worried is that you shouldn't be remembering no one in the history of this spell has any one ever remembered. I don't know how this will turn out"

With that he got up pulled harry up & into a huge & whispered "I was the only one to ever know what they do to you angel baby if you ever need me I'll be there" & just like that he was gone leaving harry with some hard thinking to do.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Are those tattoos?

Ok guys chapter 6, I know the last chapter was a bit confusion but it was meant to be, well no I'm lying it was meant to be confusion for harry it didn't seem confusing to me but then I'm the one writing it. I don't now how to spell madam pomfreys name so this is the spelling in this story I'm sorry if it's not right, but I'm to bloody bone idle to dig out my harry potter books to see how it's spelled. Same goes for the houses Gryffindor & slytherin are fine it's the other two so again how their spelled in this is how their spelled. hope this one isn't to confusing.

Remember review!

Chapter 6 are those tattoos?

Harry woke the next morning feeling like crap, he had gotten no sleep trying to figure out what exactly the conversation he had had with Dillon the previous night he been about. The little sleep had gotten was once again filled with memories he did not remember having, he was also hungry really hungry but when he thought of food he stomach did a little flip. He didn't want to admit it but he had a feeling why even though he was hungry he didn't want any food. Shortly after he woke up Ron, Hermione & surprisingly Draco came to get him for breakfast.

"Morning" he said brightly "how'd everyone sleep?"

"Fine" replied Draco & Hermione together

"Bloody awful" said Ron scowling "I've really gotten used to you next to me in bed" he grumbled "I wanted to come down here & sleep with you but madam pomfrey wouldn't let me".

Harry smiled "you know Ron you're going to have to get used to me not being in your bed, I might get a boyfriend & then I would not be able in good consciousness sleep in the same bed as you"

"I know I know Ron grumbled "it's just nice to have a warm body to snuggle up to, I didn't just start sleeping with you because of your nightmares you know I did it for me too"

"Wait a minute wait a minute" Hermione said frowning "1. Ron, you're sleeping with harry? 2. Harry you're gay? 3. What nightmares?"

Harry chuckled "well herm the first night I got out of the hospital I had a nasty nightmare, & ron decided to sleep in my bed with me after I had woken up screaming & well he never left after that it's not sexual or any thing besides Ron's straight (I think). & as for me telling you I'm gay I thought I did sorry the rest of the family knows, & darling I hate to tell you this but I have been having nightmares since the end of our first year well no actually since I was about 6 when I started to remember my dreams".

"Draco" said harry smiling "nice of you to come down here with these too sorry I didn't manage to make that announcement, I'll try today assuming I can go one day with out passing out"

"Oh well H" said Ron blushing "herm & I kind of did it for you, but we didn't have the list so we said any slytherin who stood up was now on the side of light & under your protection".

"Sorry" both Ron & Hermione said together, causing harry to frown.

"Have I been really flying off the handle or something lately, or have you always been afraid of me, god I can smell it. It's almost solid.

"It's not so much that we're afraid of you harry it's just like you said you magic of late has been shall we say a tad unpredictable, I mean harry I'll be honest with you the amount of power you have scares the shit out of me. Not you personally I know you would never hurt us, oh I don't know I guess it's more that we're scared for you god knows what it's like to held power like that. Hermione blurted out.

Harry blinked a couple of times "um right well um that was honest are you sure your not scared of me, coz you do know I would never hurt you guys right?"

"Oh harry" said Hermione sounding exasperated "of course we know you would never hurt us, let's just get off this topic of conversation & get some breakfast ok".

Smiling & nodding harry & the others made there way to the great hall, "so said harry which school did we get?"

Oh said ron perking up we got a school called nightshade school of magic, um huffelpuff got a school called merlins academy & ravenclaw got a school called & h man you are not going to believe this, ravenclaw got a school called toadwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry".

They've even got a guy with raven hair & two redheaded friends, I laughed my ass off when I saw them & heard the name".

Harry gave a chuckle he didn't find it that funny but humoured Ron any way. Musing over the different schools they entered the great hall & sat down, harry incidentally made a point of sitting with Dillon when he saw him at the table.

"Morning dillybean" he said brightly. Having remembered a little more about the boy harry felt slightly more relaxed around him. "Did you sleep well love" he asked not really caring were the love part came from.

"Morning angel baby, I slept like a log, you?" Dillon said smiling brightly feeling a little bit of tension drain away at the friendly way harry had greeted him.

"Terrible, hardly got any sleep at all but then that's normal for me so I guess I should say fine" harry replied "one day" harry continued "if I don't remember why you call me that tell me ok"

Dillon laughed & the rest of the students from his school all looked on in shock, "don't worry about them" Dillon said seeing the confused look on Harrys face "I haven't smiled or laughed since we erased you memory, you were my best friend & I've felt the loss"

"Um harry" came Hermione's voice "what's he talking about erasing you memory"

"I'll tell you when I know myself herm" he said smiling but seeing her face he added "I'll tell you what I know later"

They talked quietly after that Ron with Draco who by the looks of it had taken to eating with them now as had some of the other slytherins, Hermione with a girl from nightshade while harry sat & talked with Dillon & some of the other students from his school. Harry taking great pleasure in shocking a few of the students by knowing their name's it seemed a lot of the people in his memory dreams (which is what he calls them) went to nightshade, & he found that is wasn't so much that he knew them, more the fact that he remembered knowing them that had a lot of those students looking freaked out happy & awed all that the same time.

After a little while McGonagall came over to tell harry that the headmaster wished to see him in his office now.

Mentally groaning harry made his way to that every imposing gargoyle & said the first words that came to his head (pear drops), surprisingly the gargoyle moved as side for him. Sighing he made his way up to the door idly realizing that all he seemed to be doing lately was sighing.

Now standing outside the door he knocked & waited.

"Come in harry" came the old mans voice

Opening the door he entered feeling all at once like a naughty little child.

"Good morning albus" harry said again not noticing that he used the headmasters first name "how was your night sleep well?"

Schooling his expression so as not to show his shock the headmaster answered not really knowing why. "Terrible Harry I was up half the night worrying about you how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine today" harry replied "for someone with a broken rib I was surprisingly not in any pain well no more than usual, you know just a dull ach from my head a little twinge in my arm but nothing around my chest, I think yesterday was just exhausting all around I'd gotten myself so worked up about coming back to school & the reaction of my fellow students that it was to much of a relief when all they wanted to do was make sure I was alright. I mean Ron had said that that would happen & that no one blamed me, but you know what I'm like I never listen when it comes to my guilt".

Who was this boy thought the headmaster, the event over the summer must have really changed him never before has he been so open with him & did he just admit to being a little on the stubborn side. The headmaster sincerely hoped that harry would be as forthcoming with his next line of questioning because when the Weasly's had spoken to him about this he got the feeling it wasn't one of harry favourite tropic.

"Well harry there are a few reason why I have called you up here. One his to take you to your new rooms the second is to talk about your letter to me & the third is to discuss a little matter of a snake a chamber & a bit". Straight off he saw harry go from relaxed to annoyed, the power rolling off the boy just because he was getting annoyed was astounding to say the least god help them all if any one ever made harry truly angry. But the next shock came as Fawkes feeling harry annoyance swooped down from his perch & landed on harry knee & started rubbing his head on harrys stomach to comfort him.

"Albus" harry said tensely " will tell you as I have told the others it is something that happened it has had no ill affects & I don't like remembering it so can we please not talk about it".

"I'm sorry harry but it may well have had an adverse affects on you, you see poppy found yesterday & indeed any other time she has had to give you blood restoring potion that is works at only one third its restoring magic, she had to give a lot more than the recommended dose. So I am afraid that I will have to take some blood to have tested, just to make sure harry I'm sorry" the old man said sighing

"Will it get you off this subject if I do it?" harry asked

Dumbledore nodded "for now yes" he replied

Nodding harry pulled up his sleeve

"Harry I am afraid you will have to take off your robes & shirt the magical way of taking blood in messy to say the least" the headmaster said smiling a sad smile while moving around to the back of harry.

Shrugging harry stripped from the waist up. He started to fart ass around with his robed when he stopped noticing the look the headmaster was giving him. "What?" he said really not liking it.

"Are those tattoos?" The headmaster said still staring at him

"It would surprise me" harry said calmly "the amount of thing that have been appearing on my body lately, what dose it look like?"

"Well" said Dumbledore "it's open fangs with wings on either said with the words death angel borne to kill in the middle, & you also have two snaked that start at the base of your spine & wind around you stomach turn around (harry did so while looking down) there he said they cross just above your belly button & then go back around to your back turn around again (harry turns again) & then they come up & rest on your shoulders".

(If you want to see said tattoos I will have to email it to you)

To his credit Dumbledore did not fly off the handle, & harry wasn't about to, he had given up worrying about what changes his body seemed to be undergoing over the summer.

Dumbledore went about his task in silence, giving harry the impression that he was going to get it when the old man was finished.

Finally harry couldn't stand the silence any more & asked "so why do you have to take blood this way, I didn't even know you could extract blood from the pores seems a little drawn out though I'd have thought it would have been easier to do it the muggle way".

Again silence

After five more minutes the headmaster was finished & moved around to sit at his desk. A heavy silence fell over the office & harry almost had a hart attack when the headmaster bellowed

YOU STUPID BOY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE BODY WAS GOING THOUGH THESE CHANGES. IT COULD HAVE BEEN SOME SORT OF CURE FROM THE DARK LORD DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT THEN THERE IS THE WHOLE GETTING BITEN BY A BASILISK THING.

Neither harry or Dumbledore noticed the door swing open revealing lupin, Sirius & McGonagall.

The headmaster continued.

YOU'RE SO DAMED BRAVE ALL THE TIME YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US YOU WERE GETTING BEATEN HOW STUPID ARE YOU. DO YOU KNOW THE HELL YOU PUT US ALL THROUGH OVER THE SUMMER. & WHY BECAUSE YOU WERE HAVING TO GOOD A TIME BEING DEAD. YOU'RE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, YOU JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIFE DO YOU, AND YOU DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE.

The headmaster paused for air at which time harry slowly got up & headed to the door turning to professor McGonagall, barely above a whisper he asked her if she could take him to his room. Nodding she lead him away.

They walked in silence until she stopped & uttered the password to a painting of a phoenix, stepping in she told harry the pass word said good night to him & left.

Harry walked over to a door hoping it had the bedroom in it he opened it seeing he was right walked over to the bed curled up on it & cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile back in his office, Dumbledore visibly winced at the murderous looks he was getting from the people (which had grown) were giving him.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" Lupin ground out

"I lost my temper" the old man said "I'll go & apologize to him later" shaking his head he continued "why dose he have to try & do thing on his own all the time I can't believe he didn't tell any one about these changes"

"HE DID" roared Sirius "he came straight to us when it started to happen he asked us not to tell any one unless it was life threatening, we checked it out there was no cures no nothing"

"& as for doing things on his own" lupin took up the shouting "albus he has been taking care of his self for his entire life you can't expect him to just roll over & let other people take the rains.

He's on the edge albus, think about it how much as that boy been through. Never once has he complained never once has he cried, never once has he really showed any emotions that would suggest that this whole thing has affected him. BUT IT HAS, do you know the night he got back from the hospital he broke down. He was taking a shower luckily molly said some one had to go with him so George was there. He got into the shower sighed & collapsed to the floor sobbing. He tries to keep his emotions in but he can't for ever & when they come out we are going to have one hell of a shit storm now if I ever hear you talk like that to him again I'll kill you myself.

With that he stormed out of the office with Sirius at his side. Leaving Dumbledore, snap & McGonagall in silence behind them.

"You know" said snap "I hate the boy, but that was uncalled for albus. You know we all heard you in the grate hall right? & that's what two floors down. You really let him have it"

"I've never seen him so, so, well so much like a child" McGonagall whisper "he looked so hurt"

"Please leave" Dumbledore said "I need time to think"

The last of the teachers filed out to leave the headmaster alone.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

It had been four days since the headmaster had let rip on harry, & the whole school was ignoring the headmaster, including the actual school Hogwarts herself would not allow him into his office.

Harry for his part was not helping matters he refused to speak to the headmaster until he apologized to him, something that had not yet happened.

The days for harry are a welcome relief, as the night were spent not sleeping because the dreams were becoming painful.

His school work was improving to no end; it seemed he remembered everything in class even snap had to admit his potions work was in the top ten best now.

As the weeks & months past new tattoos appeared on his body a few other piecing's showed up & his power was doubling every week.

His memory was making good progress he still had blank spots & large chunks missing, but it seemed to him that the blank spots were of just one person who for some reason he couldn't remember not even dillybean would tell him who it was. As for the large chunks he knew he would remember eventually.

He was happy that he could reconnect with his old friends he felt so comfortable with them it felt like a big plushy blankets around him what with his friends from Hogwarts too, & to his immense relief all of his friends & family seemed to like each other as it was Fred had started dating Tristan & ron had started to date Draco & Hermione was getting rather close with Roderick a were panther from harrys pard.

That harry thought to himself was one of the most shocking shocks he had ever had, although he was not a were. After an accident when he was ten he has the beast of a were panther inside him & as a consequence of that the pard made him their protector, but that all they will tell him, when he asked Dillon about why they wouldn't tell him any more Dillon had said that harry had asked if he could remember on his own which his why they wouldn't tell him everything just bits & pieces here & there. Although that frustrated the hell out of him, he appreciated that they were doing what he had asked them to do & letting him figure it out on his own.

HPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

IT was two months into school when in Harry's opinion the shit really hit the fan. It had been a long day for harry. He had had a very long meeting with the headmaster where in the old man finally said sorry to harry.

He had had a full day of classes & what with him not sleeping very well he was exhausted. But now thankfully he was getting into his big warm bed ready to sleep he had earlier that day asked Draco to help him make a very powerful dreamless sleep potion, so he was looking forward to a uninterrupted night of desperately needed sleep.

He got into bed & snuggled down falling asleep almost instantly. But despite what he was expecting he was thrown almost straight away into yet another series of dreams, which left him gasping in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

About half an hour after harry had closed his eyes, they opened again glowing red. As unknown to harry a wave of power that had been repressed for six years exploded out of him sweeping through the whole school.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Up in the headmaster's office where an order meeting was currently taking place:

Snape had just got up to start briefing the other occupants on his new potion as a wave of pure raging magic the likes of which no one in the world had ever experienced before swept through the office leaving all either unconscious or gasping for air.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

In the four houses, as the wave hit them all but the students of nightshade school were laying were ever they fell unconscious.

The students of nightshade school left the common room, searching for their fallen angel.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

One student at Hogwarts whom no one had actually seen since they had arrived with one of the other school, sat up in his bed where he had been for the best part of five years, weak & sick after leaving his soul mate.

He could feel the power make him stronger, healthier. He sighed "my firefly you're here, I knew it was you I saw".

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Back in the corridors of Hogwarts the students of nightshade had found the place where their fallen angel was. But could not get to him as there was a wall & a very nasty woman in a portrait who would not let them in with out the password.

"Please" Dillon begged "we must get in he'll die if we don't get to him, do you really want the death of harry potter to be your fault now please let us in"

"no" the panting said shaking her head "your not going to get me with that I will not let you in without the passwords good day gentleman" with that she turned her back & put her finger in her ears

Hphphpphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphp

An hour later found the headmaster outside Harry's room with the student of night shade hammering on the painting. Having woken up a little under five minutes ago he came straight here realizing instantly that it was something to do with harry.

"Now, now boy please what is the meaning of this you'll disrupted the whole school" the headmaster shouted

Dillon rounded on the old man his fang's bared his eyes blazing with blue fire, "listen to me you insufferable old man the inter school is unconscious, & my angel baby is in there dieing no let me correct that he's probably already dead considering we have been trying to get in for the past hour"

With that Dumbledore hurried to the painting & said the pass word

Saviour

Once inside they stopped & stared in horror, the magic that had ripped out of harry had done just that. Ripped out of him there were small cut here & there but one very large one on his chest, there was blood every were. & harry was pale & shivering in the middle of it.

"Oh thank the gods" Dillon sobbed "he's still alive, but he needs to heal, for that he needs to feed tris go get where's tris gone" he said looking stricken

"Here I'm here dill I just went to get some blood I figured he might need it" Tristan said coming back through the door

Sighing in relief he took the bottles of blood from Tristan & opened one, "angel baby can you hear me darling come on open you mouth baby".

Obediently harry slowly opened his mouth as Dillon poured a little of the blood into it, very slowly he drank what was put into his mouth & very slowly he started to heal. Eventually he was all healed up & able to sit up on his own.

"well" laughed harry shakily, "that was a bit of a shit storm wasn't it I take it that there was a few side effects to that memory charm?"

Dillon smiled slightly "how do you feel angel baby" he asked attentively

Like I goy run over by craven (craven being a guy who is larger than Dudley & Vernon put together)

Got any more of that blood? After six years of what fasting I feel a little thirsty" looking around harry wrinkled his nose in disgust, with a wave of his hand all the blood & mess disappeared, as a couple of the boy of nightshade whimpered & crawled with their bellies to the floor over to him. Smiling harry patted the bed & they crawled up onto it & started to rub themselves against him.

"Harry" said the headmaster "if you wouldn't mind coming to my office I think there are a few thing we need to discuss".

Harry sighed "yes headmaster but if you don't mind I'd like Dillon & the boys from night shade & the Weasly's plus Hermione & Draco to be there too I want to explain to everyone what's happening" he said quietly he wasn't looking forward to this.

"In that case harry I think it would be prudent to collect every one & got to a little room just down the hall actually my office isn't big enough for that many people I will have molly & Arthur come here at once". With that he walked off to collect every one. Leaving harry to be comforted by some of his pard.

I know I'm sorry it's been a little while since I updated. (Not including the last chapter as I did that about an hour ago). I rewrote this chapter so many times & in the end I decided to chop it in two it would have been a really long chapter other wise.

I hope this chapter was a little less confusing than the last few, in the next chapter everything get explained. Then the fun begins.

But don't worry there are still revelation to be uncovered. & a lot more dare I say it hot sex (oh I feel naughty : giggles sheepishly: I hope my mother never finds this)

So don't kill me yet stick around for a while & see what happens

REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Of thing remembered 

An hour later found a large group of confused people standing in a cold dark corridor, wondering what in the hell they were doing there. The headmaster had told them to come here.

As Ron started to ask what was going on the headmaster come out of the shadows, walking past the same bit of wall back & forth 3 times before a door appeared.

"Please" he said "won't you all come in & make your selves comfortable I think this is going to be a long night"

With that every one shuffled through the door to find a very large very warm very comfortable room. The big plush chairs were arranged in a large semi circle, with tables dotted around in between the chairs here & there. In the centre of all of this was one lone big squishy chair.

Harry gulped he just knew this was his seat, striding over to it he sat down & waited for every one to settle. He called dobby, & ordered some tea coffee & coke & a large pack of cigarettes. Once every one was settled & had their drinks Harry lit a fag & was about to started. Once silence rained he began.

"You all know me as two different people, my family".

At this he gestured to one side of the room that held the Weasly's & alike.

"You all know me as Harry James potter".

Then he gestured to the other side of the room.

"The students of night shade, my friends know me as the angel of death or just angel for short"

I had a life before Hogwarts, with vampire & shifter & lycanthropes witches & wizards. But with a few differences, to start with I was one of the vampire's Harry held up his hand for stalling the questions & continued with his story.

As Harry went to begin the door to the room opened & in walked a boy Harry thought he would never see again & it hurt but first & foremost on his mind was anger deep & boiling.

"What in the seven shades of hell are you doing here, why didn't I sense you when you came into the school!" Harry spat out seething with anger.

"Firefly calm down your going red, I've been here since the first day of term but I've been really sick….. Dieing actually, but I'm better now I'm ok I sensed you & came to find you I've missed you" the boy said moving forward as if to embrace Harry

A sudden blast of magic knocking the boy away from Harry caused the room to gasp.

" don't you dare came near me, this is your fault all of this, it's you fault cedric died it's your fault I'm broken, I was ok before these memories came back I was doing well coping with the burden of the world on me, but then of course it was you fault first & foremost that my memories were taken from me in the beginning, so don't you dare come in here acting like nothing is wrong like nothing has happened" Harry was all but sobbing through clenched teeth, as magic whirled around him making it almost visible.

From the shadows a man came up behind Harry & put his arms around him, "angel calm down love, your magic is too strong to loose control of like this please, just breathe"

Slowly Harry calmed down, sagging back into the man who currently held him. Now sobbing for all he was worth. His knees buckled as he sank to the floor with the stranger still behind him.

Straight away the students of night shade crawled to him wrapping themselves around him, protecting him from the world.

"You know" harry said from the floor "the only good thing coming from me getting my memory back is my pard, I just don't think you understand what you did to me D I don't think you comprehend how much you broke me. I will give you one thing though you are only the second person in my life who has managed to actually break me, so there's something you should be happy about.

"Firefly why would I be happy about braking you, I hate it, I never meant to hurt you like that, it was all just a little to much for me that's all I never thought it would cause you so much pain" D said looking lost.

"Never meant to hurt me? D you left me the very night we bonded how in the hell could that not hurt me. I went insane D I was almost killed after starting a fight with some guy & got waked over the head with a seven inch steel poll. You know what it doesn't matter sit in don't sit in I don't care, I just want to explain things & get to sleep".

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

For the next few minutes the only sound that could be herd was the sound of shuffling & shifting as everyone got comfortable. The whole room looked on in avid fascination as Harry's eyes became unfocused & glazed before he started to speak.

"I think it's time I was honest with you all, in a way I have never been before. I have always lied to you, I do it on a regular basis I'm pretty damn good at it too. So lets start from the beginning my parents death, everything starts there it seems".

"I remember that night like it was yesterday. I always have, right down to what my parents were wearing. I remember when he came, I remember how my father didn't even have time to draw his wand before he was killed, I remember my mum's screams of agony & I remember the pain of the fucking killing curse hitting me upside the head. Hell I even remember the ride to THEIR house well before I fell asleep".

"I have dreamed about that night since I was 5 years old. See I have a photographic memory so it's pretty hard for me to forget things like that it seems the more I try to forget the more vivid those images appear".

"Harry how can you have a photographic memory your grades are appalling" asked Hermione with a frown.

"I've always held back in class, I was never allowed to get better grades than Dudley, which brings me Next to my blood line…. The dursleys may they rest in the fiery pits of hell. I know you all know a little of what happened with them but now your going to find out everything".

"My aunt thought I was her own personal house elf, I did everything washing cleaning, gardening, cooking, decorating, I even repaved the drive".

"Dudley saw me as his little homework doer, he always bullied me".

"Then there was my uncle, to him I was his punching bag. When I was like 2 he only ever hit me were it wouldn't be seen, then slowly he stopped caring since they took me out of school. Then he decided I was maybe worth a little more than just a punching bag.

…. I was 8 my uncle barged in on me while I was having a bath, he shoved me to my knees & tried to get me to… ahh he tried to get me to suck a certain part of his anatomy"

"I ran at that point, pushed past him & ran out of the house & in to the storm covered streets, I must have been running for at least half an hour with out stopping, because soon I found myself in a strange part of town.

Seeing an old mansion on the hill I run through its gates & into the huge garden hoping to get lost & slowly die somewhere pretty. Ha can you imagine 8 years old and wanting to die.

I collapsed next to a fountain, cold soaked to the bone, feeling dirty & betrayed. (I was way too mature at that age)

I was crying so loudly that I didn't hear the panther coming up behind me, I saw it though as it pounced".

At this one of the werepanthers started to whimper & crawled belly down over to Harry & started to rub his head over Harry's knee.

Harry laughed "as you can probably tell the panther who attacked me was Milo here, I don't blame him after all I was the one on his territory, on a full mood reeking of blood from one of my uncles beatings".

Harry sighed all of the steam he had while telling the story which wasn't much vanished & all he wanted to do was fly, then go to bed. Staying silent for a moment Harry made his decision.

"err this next part" said Harry " get's a little involved & as we've already been in her for the better part of an hour shall we continue this tomorrow night around 6. I need to get my thoughts straight any way.

At this everyone nodded, but didn't move as Harry seemed to want to say something else.

"Listen guys um the next part of this it's gonna tell you a lot about what sort of person I am & well what I am. I will understand if after this you don't want to speak to me ever again". With that Harry walked out of the room of equipments & out of the castle.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Back in the room of equipments the occupants stared at the door Harry had just vacated.

"Lets make a packed right now" Ron said standing up and pacing "what ever Harry is going to tell us tomorrow night, won't change the fact that we are family we're his family. It doesn't matter what he is or who but we'll be there for him no matter what."

At this everyone nodded and headed off to bed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Making sure that no one was around Harry took off his shirt as a pair of big black wings erupted from his back, sighing with relief he took of into the air feeling freer that he had in a long time.

An hour later Harry landed & sat by the lake, looking out at the sea of pure black which he thought was rather ironic as that was exactly what he was feeling, black. His mood had gone from exhausted to black in little under 15 minutes while he was in the air having made the mistake of thinking about D.

Harry had long forgotten these feelings of peace, he had spent so much time with out it that now he had that feeling back it felt strange, foreign, could he really merge these two lives he has lived. Merge the life of sex, blood, happiness, hope & safety with his life of fighting, danger & despair. He had certainly managed to merge the people in his life; he had done that fairly easily. But now the biggest problem was merging himself.

Feeling a presence behind him he turned from his thoughts to see the stranger from the shadows standing there.

"Good evening elder Alexi, what brings you here on this night come to steal my memories again have you" Harry said with no small amount of bitterness in his voice.

"You sound so bitter angel, please try to understand why we did it. You were in so much pain we didn't know what else to do"

"You sent me back to them, you knew what he tried to do, you knew how they treated me, you could have sent me any were else. Why back to them?"

"Because you knew them it was easy to modify their memory & yours so that it felt like no time had passed, it was the only place we could think of. Please angel forgive us"

Harry sighed "it's not really you I'm angry at it's him, he messed everything up, why did he ask me to bond with him if he didn't want to in the first place, I know we're soul mates but it would have been ok if we didn't bond. And now he comes strolling into my life again and just expects me to run into his arms. He always says the same thing oh firefly I don't want to hurt you, HA like he has ever done anything else but hurt me, he doesn't think about his action.

"Look angel I have to go, I only came to see if you really had gotten you memory back, now I have to go report back to the elders. I promise you we will never take your memory again. And tell them you're …. Friends and family everything, we give you full permission to tell them what you want about us; we're on your side in this war. Know that we would never turn our back's on you like that, ever since we left you with those people there as always been someone watching you or keeping track of what your doing well that was until you came to Hogwarts we lost you after that. Keep your self safe angel and at least listen to D I'm not excusing what he did, he made his bed now he has to lie in it but just listen to him ok". Elder Alexi smiled down at Harry and disappeared.

Harry sat for a few more minutes not really thinking just staring at the sky. Until he finally got up and headed back into the castle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Not really concentrating Harry ended up outside a room that to him was the devils lair. Cursing his body for taking him here he turned to leave, only to come face to face with the one person he didn't want to see.

"Firefly I didn't except to see you out side my room". D said a little surprised

"Yeah well I didn't come here on purpose I wasn't concentrating and my body lead me here but trust me I won't be staying" Harry spat out as he turned to leave

"No wait firefly please, just come in and listens to what I have to say then if you never want to talk to me again I won't try and make you" D almost begged

Harry sighed if it would get D off his back then he'd do it. "Fine but don't think for a second that I in any way forgive you for what you've done to me" Harry said walking past D and into the room.

Harry walked into D's room and sat in a chair in front of the heath which flared to life at Harry's command. He sat and waited impatiently for D to get himself under control and come in. not that Harry was in any better state, just seeing D made him weak at the knees and being in such close proximity to him was making Harry hot under the collar. The soul bond they had created was going haywire driving Harry to do something he really didn't want to do.

Finally D came in and sat in front of Harry. "My firefly, you have to understand I love you with everything I am, but that night after we bonded I sat and watched you sleep. I was so happy, but then I started to think about your reaction when you found out who I was who my farther was. I knew with out a doubt that you would hate me. With out even thinking I ran, I know it was selfish, I was thinking about me not you. I'm sorry I hurt you, when I realized what I'd done I couldn't come back I was to ashamed but then I got sick and then they erased your memory. It hurt all the worse when I realized what your relatives were like, Dill didn't talk to me for 3 months and then when he did he let all the stuff about your relatives out. I was all for going and getting you back but the elders stopped me, the others exiled me to the islands because I hurt you so badly and I don't blame them. They all loved you and looked to you to protect them and guide them, when you were gone no one was the same. I hate my self for leaving you, you were the best thing that ever happened to me I love you. God firefly say something please" D finished in a whisper.

Harry looked up from the fire were he'd been looking throughout D's speech "you left me because of who your farther is" he stated calmly. D nodded

YOU FUCKING TWAT, I HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN WHO YOUR FARTHER IS!

But I think what get me the most, is that you thought so little of me that you actually thought I would care. Your farther means nothing, D if blood is what defines us then I'm a dursleys, it's our actions that makes us what we are I have always believed that and you know it. The only reason you ran was because you were scared, of what I don't know. At the end of the day we were too young to bond like that, I know we where mature but that didn't stop the fact they were both only 10 years old. I mean god I went insane D I ended up picking a fight with some guy and getting hit up side the head with a 7inch steel poll for it.

The bond wasn't even complete it needed to be consummated, but I passed out before it got that far. You and I are powerful but together we are unstoppable, we were too young for that sort of power.

But then saying that if I remember rightly it was you who suggested we soul bond, after we found out about the connection that had formed it was you who had to convince me. And it was you who up and left ME and now what you just except to come back and for us to just pick up were we left off FUCK YOU, I am telling you now I will never forgive you for what you did, you took everything away from me my friends my family my life. I knew form the age of 8 that you were always going to be in my life, just now I don't know what as. Look I'm tried I'm going to bed goodnight D." with that Harry simply got up and hurriedly left, a stunned D in his wake.

Right then and there D knew it was going to take a lot to get his firefly back, but by god he was going to do it no matter what it took. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all

Hi all

I am so sorry I have not updated this in like forever first is just my life getting in the way then my muse went bye bye , now I have rewritten this chapter at least 8 times I promised I will get this up as soon as possible.

If it makes you feel any better I have completely neglected my other story on adult fan fiction as well. So it's not just this one

#hush


End file.
